


Taking The Blame

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Kah and Ahk don't have the same mother, Taking the Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kahmunrah takes the blame for his mother's crime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Taking The Blame

Kahmunrah found himself relaxing in his room, where he did reside.

It was night.

Yes, his father and Shepseheret did skip over him and awarded the thrown to Ahkmenrah instead--but Kah was seemingly unphased by it. 

That was mainly due to the fact that Ahk was 'pure-blooded' and Kah was not.

It was just the slightest bit frustrating, but Kahmunrah didn't mind.

Just then, he heard a thud.

Kah perked up. He wondered out into the hallway.

It only got worse from there.

Faint noises that sounded like screaming came from Kahmunrah's younger brother's room.

Kah gulped as he started towards the door. "Ahk? Are you okay in there?"

Moments later the screaming halted, followed by another thud.

It was quiet--a little too quiet.

_ That's it. I'm coming in,  _ Kahmunrah thought.

He pulled the door open and was struck with horror of what he saw.

There on the ground, mutilated and motionless was his brother, Ahkmenrah.

Kahmunrah tried to repress a scream.

The longer he looked at it the worse it was.

Kah felt like he was going to be sick.

Kah's eyes scanned the room for any sign of what happened.

There it was.

On the ground lay a dagger.

Kah picked it up and studied it.

He hoped that he'd be able to figure out who did this.

After moments of examining the dagger, he figured out who did this.

A lump formed in his throat as he thought of the name  _ Iahmesua. _

Kah's very own mother killed his half-brother.

Kah's mouth began to grow rather dry as his heart rate began to elevate.

Just then Merenkahre, Shepseheret, and a few guards burst in.

Shepseheret gasped in shock.

"Would you like to explain this?" Merenkahre asked his son.

"I-" Kah began.

_ Iahmesua did it. Just tell them,  _ he began to think.  _ But, she's also my mother. I can't do that to her. _

Kahmunrah took a deep breath, "I killed him."

"Why?" Merenkahre asked, furious.

"He took my rightful spot on the thrown," Kah simply put it.

Merenkahre commanded the guards, "Cease him."

The guards grabbed either side of Kah.

Merenkahre continued. "Throw him in the cells...he'll be burnt for his crimes."

And the whole way down to the cells, Kah thought,  _ what the hell did just get myself into? _


End file.
